Ron & Hermione's Secret
by Ronda Goodwitch
Summary: Ron & Hermione are hiding somthing from Harry. What's their secret?


# `Ron & Hermione Fall In Love`

This story accrues in Harry's 5'th year:

Harry yawned. He was sitting at the back of professor Trelawney's hot and stuffy classroom, staring blankly at his parchment and trying to figure out what the two r's in his name meant. They were doing numerology, the art of numbers and letters, an extremely boring subject involving endless calculations and reference to many thick books. Today their assignment was to find their lucky number.

"What's your number?" Harry asked Ron.

"Huh? Oh yeah, right, numbers. Um, 9, I think. What's yours?"

"7. According to the book we make a perfect match of trouble makers."

"Doesn't take a book to figure that out, does it?"

"Our lesson has unfortunately come to an end," professor Trelawney's phony accent informed them.

"Unfortunately for who?" Harry whispered to Ron, who seemed to be daydreaming and just nodded his head.

"I am glad, however, to tell you that today was the last of our numerology lessons. We will be starting the subject of horoscopes in our next class, and for preparation homework I will ask you to make a chart of the signs and the chemistry between them."

"A dingy old prune, that's what she is. Giving us homework right before Christmas!" Harry told Ron as they descended the silver stepladder toward the great hall for dinner. "You think we should make it all up like last year?"

"Huh? Sorry Harry, I wasn't listening"

"What up with you? You've been off focus all day"

"Just tired, I guess. Didn't catch much sleep last night"

'That's strange,' Harry thought 'I saw Ron going to bed early last night'. He decided, however, to forget about it. Maybe Ron just couldn't fall asleep.

On their way downstairs, they met up with Hermione. The second she saw them, she went into a fit of giggles witch made Ron's face go very red and match his hair horribly. Harry was completely confused.

"How was arithmancey?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Oh, it was really boring, I couldn't wait to get back to you guys." She said, looking at Ron and completely ignoring Harry. 'What was that all about?' Harry thought 'arithmancy is one of Hermione's favorite subjects.'

"I'm going to go put these books in my dorm" Hermione said.

"And I, um, forgot to . . . er, do something" Ron told Harry, heading after Hermione.

"Don't wait, we'll catch you up." Hermione shouted over her shoulder.

Now Harry was completely in the dark.

In the great hall, Harry sat down next to Fred and George, as Ron and Hermione hadn't showed up after all.

"Deserted you, huh Harry?" George asked.

"I just don't get it! They both just disappeared with some phony accuses." Harry said

Have some pudding, Harry" Fred offered, "it'll make you feel better".

Harry ate the pudding, and immediately felt as though a box of explosives had been set off in his stomach. He opened his mouth and a few fireworks came out of it.

Fred and George burst out laughing.

"Party pudding, Harry!" Fred told him "you like it?"

Harry drank some water to stop the fireworks, and said:

"Yeah, sure, hilarious." And feeling tired he headed out of the great hall and toward Gryffindor tower.

On his way to Gryffindor tower, Harry noticed the door to the transfiguration classroom was ajar, and a few candles were lit inside. Someone was in there, and Harry could hear them talking. He put his ear to the dusty old door and heard Ron's familiar voice:

"We don't have to tell anyone! Don't you want to keep this just our little secret?"

"Oh Ron," Harry recognized Hermione's voice, "of course I want this to be our secret! But we can't just keep this quite, someone will suspect something. We have to tell someone. At least Harry."

"Why do we have to tell _him_? I think we'll be much better off without him

knowing."

"How can you talk like that? He's your best friend!"

"So?"

"_So?_ Don't you think he has the right to know?"

"Ok, ok, we'll tell Harry. But only him!"

There was a pause, and then Hermione said:

"You'll tell Harry then?"

"Me?! You're the one who wanted to tell him in the first place!"

"But you're his best friend!"

"You're his friend too!"

"Oh Ron, all we ever do is fight!"

"No we don't. We do other things"

Harry could just catch Hermione giggling before a spine chilling voice behind him hissed his name:

"Potter."

Harry jumped away from the door and turned around to face the worst person he could have possibly faced in this situation.

Severus Snape was standing inches from Harry, Sneering down at him.

"Tut tut, wondering around the castle on your own a this time of the night. Or perhaps you are not on you're your own."

Snape approached the door behind which Ron and Hermione were arguing, and kicked it open like a police officer coming to make an arrest.

When the door opened, Harry just couldn't believe his eyes, and judging by Snape's impression, neither could he; Ron and Hermione where sitting in the dimly lit room, kissing!

They broke the kiss and Ron looked like a tomato with bright red hair. Hermione looked embarrassed.

Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it, just as Snape got back to his senses and started shouting:

"Potter! Weasley! Granger! Detention for the three of you and 25 points from Gryffindor each! And as for your little 'romantic adventure'" Snape smiled nastily at Ron and Hemione "I can assure you professor McGonnagall will be personally informed of what the two of you choose to make of your free time".

Now it was Hermione's turn to blush, as professor McGonnagall was sort of a mentor to her. What would she think if she knew her favorite student was wasting her time on boys?

Harry Ron and Hermione asceped from the scene of the crime before Snape could punish them any further.

During breakfast the next day, Ron asked Harry:

"What were you and Snape doing there anyway?"

"Well, I came back from dinner, and I saw the door half open… so"

"You were eavesdropping?!" Hermione asked, bewildered.

"Well what did you want me to do? You two were acting weird all day, and then I heard you talking, and the curiosity got the better of me. Well anyway, Then Snape came, and he opened the door and you two were…kissing! Agh…"

"At least now we don't have to tell anyone we're together," Ron said, his arms now crawling slyly around Hermione's waist to hug her while she giggled furiously. "Snape would have probably told all of the Slytherins by now, and they'll do the job for us."

"I still can't believe it," Harry said "My two best friends, falling in love behind my back." He nodded his head, disapprovingly.

'Ew, gross' Harry thought, looking at who close Ron and Hermione were. 'Then again' He thought 'would it still be gross if that were me and Cho?'

^The End! $


End file.
